


Smile

by orphan_account



Series: Sons of Durin [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Childbirth, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sigrid takes a good look at her newborn son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is the companion piece to "Eyes".

The smile reminded her of him. The baby had Fili's smile, infectious and charming, full of mischief and carelessness. It was the first time that Sigrid held her newborn son in her arms, after 12 hours of labour, with no one else beside her than an old midwife. Nobody could know about this child for he was a bastard, a half-breed. Sigrid was not married and the baby's father was dead, fallen in battle, entombed inside the mountain, together with his brother and uncle. The mountain. Fíli's kin lived there. Her son's kin. Sigrid knew what she had to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's sad...


End file.
